Combattre le destin
by vanes
Summary: Attenntion l'action se déroule après la saison 3 donc la fic contient des spoilers. Aucun personnages de la série m'appartient, etc...


**Note:** les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de tom

1) Réflexions

_Six mois c'étaient écoulés. Six mois durant lesquels bien des chôses c'étaient passées dans sa vie. _

_Tout d'abord Alana avait mystérieusement disparue, reprise par ceux qu'ils avaient déjà enlevaient et ramenaient autre fois , c'était l'hypothèse la plus plausible selon lui. _

_Ensuite il y avait Kyle qui était partit prêcher pour Jordan Collier et les autres 4400; kyle dont il avait très peu de nouvelles, mais il savait qu'il se portait, et ça , ça le rassurait un peu. _

_Puis il y avait shawn, qui était sortit du coma au bout de deux semaines , il avait convaincu Jarvis de ne pas le poursuivre en échange de l'ai de de celui pour les aidait à retrouver la piste de Collier, Tess Doerner et Burkhoff.Shawn n'était pas très ravie de le faire biensûr , mais avait il vraiment le choix ? Et puis il y avait ses gens qui mouraient au nom de la promicine, promicine censé les rendre "4400" ,car c'est toujours cinquante/cinquante et ça le restera pendant un bout de temps à son avis.Shawn avait renouait une relation avec Nikki Hudson , ça a l'air de marcher entre eux._

_N'oublions pas non plus Richard Tyler, qui leur apporte son aide de temps en temps, son aide qu'il donnait aussi aux autres 4400 de Seattle, les autre 4400 du centre. De cette façon il tentait d'oublier Isabelle, sa propre fille , qui avait perdu ses pouvoirs , cela n'affluençant en rien le mal qu' il y avait en elle, la part de bonté en elle resterait toujours moindre. Il savait qu'elle était le mal incarné , le fruit de personnes malfaisantes qui l'avaient ramener dans le passé , leur présent à eux pour faire régner le chao,il ne pouvait se résigner à une plus aimer cette être._

_De plus il y avait aussi Marco avec qui il fait équipe à présent que Diana est partit.Marco qui avait trouver le bonheur avec une certaine Clarissa, Marco qui lui parlait sans cesse de Clarissa. Il avait choisit Marco car il ne voyait qui d'autre comme coéquipier en attendant le retour de Diana , car il le savait Diana Skouris allait revenir._

_Et enfin biensûr il y avait Diana qui était partit avec Maia et Ben en Espagne, elle l'appelait de temps à autres pour donner de ses nouvelles, a priori elle et Maia étaient heureuses de leur voyage. Il avait apprit lors de son dernier coup de fil que Ben l'avait demander en mariage et qu'elle avait acceptée ,il était heureux pour elle bien qu'il trouvait cela un peu précipité. Elles lui manquait toutes les deux, Maia et Dianan,il se sentait si seul sans elles, sans Alana,sans son fils._

_Il priait intérieurement pour que tout se calme, que la promicine ne soit plus distribué, que Jordan Collier et ses camarades soient retrouvés, que la menace qui planait sur le monde en entier ne soit plus , qu' Alana, Diana, Maia et Kyle reviennent pour que sa famille soit enfin réunie._

Assis sur un tabouret , au bar du petit bistrot de lequel elle se trouvait, une jeune femme boit d'un trait son verre d'alcool. Il s'agit d'April. Elle paye l'addition et sort du bar. Elle s'apperçoit aussi tôt qu'un homme la suit. Elle se retourne face à lui.

- Que voulez vous ?

-Mais toi ma chérie!

L'homme s'approche d'elle et s'apprête à la tripoter, il est soudain pris d'un malaise, son sang bout à l'intérieur de lui.

- Va tends et ne t'approche plus de moi , ok?

- C'est d'accord, c'est d'accord!!!

Elle relâche son étreinte , l'homme perd conscience.

Une jeune est assise sur un lit dans une chambre d'hôtel, des rires provenant de l'extérieur se fait entendre. La porte s'ouvre alors sur Ben, Maia et Diana qui cessent de rire.Diana prend la parôle.

- Comment êtes vous entrée?

- Ceci n'a pas d'importance.

Ben se saisit du télephone.

- je vais appeler la sécurité de l'hôtel.

- Ne faites pas ça. Je viens de la part du NTAC.

- C'est amusant , j'aurais pensée que le NTAC m'aurait plutôt appelé, ça coûte moins chère.

- Peu importe. Votre soeur a des ennuis, vous devez rentrer à Seattle.

Sur ces mots la jeune femme se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

- Attendez , je ne sais même pas votre nom.

- Je dois y aller agent Skouris. N'ayait crainte on se reverra tôt ou atrd et vous serais mon nom, je vous le promet.

La jeune femme quitte la pièce, Diana la suit, elle regarde de chaque côté du couloir, auncune trace d'elle.

A suivre...


End file.
